


Tear In My Heart, Twenty One Pilots.

by behappy



Series: Song-Based Fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Frottage, Harry Shum Jr. as Magnus, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Magnus is the most powerful student, Matthew Daddario as Alec, Smut, animagus!Magnus, handjobs, magical!Malec, powerful!Alec too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood's in his sixth year at Hogwarts and Magnus Bane in his seventh. Their paths cross for the first time and Alec is so flustered he falls down a flight of stairs and breaks his jaw. The rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sometimes you gotta bleed to know

        Limestone tastes partially how it sounds: like stone, but definitely  _not_  lime. The sixth year also decides that he doesn't like this taste of blood and stone filling his mouth.  
  
        The Gryffindor groans, arms pushing himself off the ground. He barely gets a moment to process what happened before his senses are surrounded by the unfamiliar Slytherin, the cologne overpowering the smell of dirt he once had and his ears filled with the sweet voice.  
  
        "Darling, are you okay?"  
  
        "I--" The other coughs on the blood in his mouth.  
  
        "My, my. Your mouth is swollen. I think you may have broken your face, Alexander."  
  
        Alec can only whine, the adrenaline slowly leaving his body to enhance the pain pulsing through his jaw and right shoulder. He doesn't think he can even speak with the way his jaw is busted.  
  
        "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." With a gentle touch, the seventh year guides the younger boy to the Hospital Wing. "Your poor, perfect face."  
  
        Alec wants to pretend he didn't hear the last comment for the sake of not getting a heart attack of feelings, too.  
  
        "Oh, dear. What happened?"  
  
        "Well," The raven haired boy guides Alec to the nearest bed. "Alexander and I were having a riveting one-sided conversation and he made the wrong step and was sent down the stairs."  
  
        The older woman's eyes widen. "That's quite the incident."  
  
        "Yes, quite."  
  
        And, hypothetically, if Alec blacks out then, it would've been graceful and not at all embarrassing. Hypothetically, though.  
  
        "At least he isn't as grumpy looking as usual."  
  
        Alec finds himself frowning as he wakes, eyes slowly blinking the bright light away until he can see his siblings hovering around him like he's a snake at the zoo.  
  
        "Can I--" Alec whines out in pain, cupping his jaw.  
  
        "Oh, right. You're not supposed to talk for a couple of days."  
  
        " _Hours_ , Jace. Not days."  
  
        The blond rolls his eyes at their sister. "I prefer days, though."  
  
        Alec glares at his brother, running a hand down his pants to retrieve his wand from the side of his combat boot. He points it threateningly at his brother, knowing too well that his magic is more powerful than the blond's.  
  
        "Don't start fighting in front of Max." Isabelle hisses, grabbing their youngest brother.  
  
        The young Gryffindor simply rolls his eyes. "I'm a first year, not a baby, Izzy."  
  
        "You'll always be our baby." Izzy hugs him.  
  
        Alec notices the setting sun behind his siblings, frowning.  
  
        Max gets out of their sister's tight hold, handing the oldest a whiteboard and pen.  
  
       _Three things:  
        1. How long have I been out?  
        2. Jace, I'm gonna kill you.  
        3. Where's the Slytherin with the glitter and cat eyes?_  
  
        "What? Magnus was with you? Did he do this?" Jace gets out, jaw locked with anger.  
  
        Alec hastily erases the board.  _No, we were talking and I fell. He brought me here._  
  
        The blond settles.  
  
        "Magnus is nice. A few Slytherin's in my year stole my books and Magnus got them back for me." Max tells happily, hands held together in front of him.  
  
        Knowing dawns on  Izzy's face. "That explains the kids hanging from the swinging hand on the clock in the courtyard."  
  
        Jace cracks a smile. "That's funny."  
  
         _It takes serious magic to be able to do that._  
  
        "Magnus is one of the strongest in his year." Isabella informs. "I heard he's skilled enough to become an unregistered animagus if he wanted. That takes skill."  
  
        " _Lots_  of skill." Max iterates.  
  
        Jace laughs, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "How would you know that?"  
  
        "I read a book that Alec gave me about the process. It was interesting."  
  
         _That's my boy._ Alec smiles, eyes lighting up.  
  
        "Just don't get any ideas before we all get Howlers from Mother for letting you do it."  
  
        "I know, Izzy."  
  
        "No, Max, I was talking to Jace."  
  
        It's a couple of hours later, after being the victim of liquid turkey and mashed potatoes, a cat comes sauntering in. The tabby swishes its tail before Alec's face-to-face with a glittery Magnus Bane.  
  
        "What-- I-- Cat--" Alec points an accusatory finger towards the older boy. "It's past curfew."  
  
        "It's not hard to get in and out without detection." Magnus stands by Alec's bed. "How's your mouth doing?"  
  
        Alec shrugs, his gown falling of his shoulder. He pulls it back up. "I can talk now, so. I think... That's good."  
  
        "Indeed it is. How long is Madam Pomfrey gonna hold you hostage?"  
  
        Alec ignores the way Magnus strokes his arm. "Um, well. I--"  
  
        "Cat got your tongue, Alexander?" Alec ignores that joke.  
  
        "She'll let me out soon, I think. I..." Alec watches the other's movement against his arm, a flush crawling up to his cheeks. "Don't know."  
  
        "Well, as soon as you're out, let me know."  
  
        "You came... All the way over here just to tell me that?"  
  
        Magnus smiles, amused. "Tell you what, darling?"  
  
        "That you want to... You know... See me again."  
  
        Magnus only nods before he morphs into his animagus, blinking his golden eyes at Alec before leaving the same way he came with the expectation that Alec will let him know of his discharge from the Wing.  
  
        Alec never does, though. Let Magnus 'know' about getting out of the Wing. He just ends up forgetting because he has so much work to catch up on as soon as he's discharged that the pretty seventh year with a cat complex slipped his mind.  
  
        "Professor Longbottom says I have a gift in Herbology." Max tells his oldest brother, the rock he's just thrown skipping to a halt until it falls to the bottom of the lake. "He says he wants to mentor me and teach me more advanced lessons because I already know what the other first years are learning."  
  
        Alec stops writing to grin at Max. "That's great. You have to tell Mom and Dad, they'll be so proud."  
  
        "I already sent them an owl." He replies excitedly, bouncing over to Alec.  
  
        The two sit underneath the shade of the oak tree, watching their two other siblings practice harmless spells on each other. Alec and Max have gotten past trying to stop them because doing so would make Alec and Max the victim of their hexes.  
  
        "Just remember not to fall behind in your other subjects."  
  
        Max nods. "I know. Professor Longbottom told Professor McGonagall and she told me she thinks I can handle it. Well, those weren't her exact words, but they were along those lines."  
  
        "If anything becomes too intense I want you to stop your extra lessons. You can't risk your other classes just for-- AH!"  
  
        The cold water surrounds him before he can even process it happening. The shock of it all has him gasping violently when he reaches the surface, teeth already chattering from the overpowering cold.  
  
        "Oh my God. Jace, look what you did!"  
  
        "I didn't do it! That was you!"  
  
        "No, you're the once who casted that stupid spell!"  
  
        "Ad you're the one who deflected it!"  
  
        "He's turning white!" Max screeches, watching their brother bob helplessly.  
  
        Alec feels his arm muscles tense, losing their ability to function. He continues to kick, the shore getting closer, but he still can't touch the ground.  
  
        "Wingardium Leviosa!" Alec hears this spell before he's being lifted gracefully from the water and brought to the dry grass area his siblings are occupying.  
  
        A crowd has begun around the Lightwood children and the Slytherin who saved Alec, but no one's saying a thing except the seventh year.  
  
        "Alexander, are you alright?" Magnus wipes the boy's wet hair out of his eyes. " _Exaresco_."  
  
        Alec is enveloped my warmth, his cloth dry against his skin. " Th-Thanks, M-M-Magnus."  
  
        "Jace, you idiot." Isabelle slaps the back of his head, glaring at her adoptive brother.  
  
        "Do I need to take you to Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
        "N-No. I-- I just g-got out." Alec shuts his mouth, willing his teeth to stop chattering.  
  
        The gathered crowd looks on with awe and Magnus stares at them with a look, unseen to Alec, and they disperse up the hill, back to the castle, or to their own business.  
  
        "I saw a spark of red hit you in the back as I was heading over to the greenhouses." Magnus tells. "It was quite dramatic, you flying into the lake like that."  
  
        Alec becomes aware of their position; Magnus holding Alec in his arms. "Um, I can... Like, move. Now."  
  
        Magnus only holds Alec closer. "But what if I--"  
  
        "I hate to ruin this... Moment, but the next period is gonna start soon." Jace watches the two, arms crossed and Izzy is only grinning at her brother.  
  
        The smallest of the Lightwood's slides his red and gold robes on, nodding at his siblings. "I need to run if I want to get to Transfiguration on time. Love you, Izzy. Love you, Alec."  
  
        "What about me?" Jace calls to the retreating figure, Max's robes flowing in the wind as he runs even faster to avoid the question. "Brat!"  
  
        Alec and Magnus seem to be in their own world, however, and the siblings pack their things and get dressed, not noticing the intense look Alec and Magnus are sharing with Alec in Magnus' arms.  
  
        "Bye, love birds." Izzy chirps, their adoptive brother rolling his eyes.  
  
        "I should go, too." Alec murmurs, lifting himself from Magnus' arms.  
  
        "What do you have next?" Magnus helps Alec to his feet.  
  
        Alec walks over to the oak tree, picking his satchel bag and robes up from the ground by the trunk of the tree. "Potions. But Professor Slughorn likes me, for some reason, and won't mind if I'm late."  
  
        Magnus nods, amused. "That man is definitely a weird one, to put it lightly."  
  
        "Oh, yeah." Alec agrees. "I'll... See you?"  
  
        "Most definitely."  
  
        They cross paths more and more after that, Alec always blushing and Magnus always flirting. It becomes their thing.  
  
        "What are my chances of getting you to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Magnus reaches a hand up to Alec's unkempt hair, pushing the long strands from his face.  
  
        "Very slim." Alec tells honestly. "I need to practice for a Charms test coming up. And I need to write an essay on the positive and negative effects of the Felix Felicis potion, then I have to make it as well in class on Monday."  
  
        Magnus hums. "Well, maybe I could help you practice for an hour then we go get a round of Butterbeer at Three Broomsticks. Then, when we're finished, I can bring you back and we can write that paper of yours down by the lake."  
  
        He blinks his long, pretty eyelashes up at Alec and his knees almost give out right then and there. "Okay, yeah. That... Yeah."  
  
        "Great." Magnus purrs, wrapping his hand around the back of Alec's neck and pulling him his mouth down to his own.  
  
        "Um..." Alec and Magnus rest their foreheads against each other, Alec straining as he bends over to do so. "That was... You know... New and stuff."  
  
        "Indeed." Magnus pulls away, bringing one of Alec's rough hands to his lips. "I'll see you at dinner?"  
  
        "You know I can't sit with you." Alec replies routinely, taking his hand from Magnus'.  
  
        Magnus sighs. "When are you going to realize that the times have changed? You can sit with us."  
  
        "Magnus."  
  
        The other rolls his eyes. "Okay, darling. I won't push any further."  
  
        With this dismissal, Alec hikes his satchel further up his shoulder and turns away. He rushes to his final class of the day, enjoying the time spent with his fellow Gryffindor, Lydia. His siblings always tease them about being the same person, but different genders.  
  
        "I never understood that." Lydia says when Alec brings it up.  
  
        "They just like being demons."  
  
        Lydia simpers. "Oh, yeah. Your sister, especially."  
  
        Alec rolls his eyes. He's always been aware of her blatant affection towards Isabelle, but he doesn't want to be the one to tell Lydia that she needs to just ask his sister out. "Yeah, definitely."  
  
        The Three Broomsticks is crowded, as expected on a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts students, and the young couple is sat in the corner with their respective Butter Beers.  
  
        "Don't you look edible this warm afternoon."  
  
        Alec just sips his drink.  
  
        "You look good in red."  
  
        "I'm not even--" Alec cuts himself off, glaring at the other upon realizing Magnus is talking about his blush. "I hate you."  
  
        Magnus tsks. "Now we both know that's no where near the truth, darling."  
  
        "Whatever."  
  
        Magnus' grin doesn't leave his face as he slides a box of chocolates over to Alec. "I know chocolate is a corny date gift, but these chocolates are enchanted."  
  
        Alec's eyebrows furrow.  
  
        "Each chocolate has a different effect on you. One temporarily changes your hair to bright pink, another making you moan uncontrollably."  
  
        "What?" Alec finds himself horrified at the prospect of embarrassing himself like that in front of whoever may be around.  
  
        "They look like a great next date idea."  
  
        "So we can be moaning messes with bright hair?"  
  
        "Sounds fun to me."  
       
        The thing about the chocolate is there's no labels, no specification as to what'll happen when you eat them. So, when Alec puts the box down on a wooden table in the Gryffindor common room and Jace opens it to eat some, Alec decides not to stop him.  
  
        "This is really good." Jace comments, his blonde hair slowly fading into a neon pink.  
  
        Isabelle and Max start laughing, unashamed, and Alec merely smiles.  
  
        "What?"  
  
        Alec shrugs. "I don't know, you can have more, if you want."  
  
        He picks a heart-shaped chocolate next, his siblings watching on with excitement. This one takes longer for them to notice because Jace's eyes become wide and he stands, his boner prominently showing through his pants.  
  
        "Alec! What did you do?"  
  
        Alec accepts his rage with a grin. "That's what you get for not asking before eating the chocolate. It's enchanted."  
  
        "You let me eat enchanted chocolate?!" Jace exclaims, clearly affronted.  
  
        Jace storms off, running up the stairs as the rest of the common room laughs at his retreating figure. The other two siblings sit, watching Alec close the box and getting up.  
  
        "Where're you going?"'  
  
        "Magnus and I finished most of my homework, so I'm gonna reward myself with extra sleep time." Alec replies, messing up his brothers combed hair.  
  
        "Night, Alec." Max chirps.  
  
        "Sweet dreams of Magnus." Izzy snickers, Max laughing, too.  
  
        He should be too young to understand the homosexual agenda, but Max has always been perceptive. It makes Alec proud.  
  
        "Okay, Archy, I need you to take this to Magnus. He should be in the Great Hall for dinner."  
  
        The brown-feathered owl stares at him.  
  
        "I'll give you a treat?"  
  
        It flies away with the note tucked against him.  
  
         _Magnus,  
  
        Thanks for helping me with my Charms practice and my Potions essay.  
        I promise to make it up to you. Oh, and Jace got his hands on some of the chocolate.  
        He got a boner! We have to see what else the chocolates do later.  
  
        With regards,  
        Alec_  
  
        As Alec lays his weary head to rest, his last thoughts are of Magnus.  
  
        "I hate you." Jace mutters the next morning at breakfast.  
  
        Alec grins. "You look good with pink hair."  
  
        His glare only intensifies.  
  
        "Well, you didn't tell me about his hair, Alexander." Magnus rests his hands delicately on Alec's shoulders, squeezing softly. "You look good, Jace."  
  
        Alec leans back into the Slytherin's touch. "His girlfriend, Clary, had a field day with him when she saw him at dinner last night."  
  
        "I can imagine. My little biscuit has a fire in her." Magnus chuckles. "Anyway, I came over here to ask if our dear Alexander may be excused."  
  
        Even when Magnus' posing a question, he sounds like he's stating rather than asking.  
  
        "You definitely don't have to ask for their permission." Alec says as he stands from the table, his robes flicking behind him as he drags Magnus out for whatever it is he wanted.  
  
        They find themselves outside of the Great Hall with their hands held to each other.  
  
        "I've kept myself closed off for a while now at Hogwarts, but you've unlocked something in me. Something I can't explain."  
  
        "Mags, what are you saying?"  
  
        "I'm saying I want you to be mine. My boyfriend. We already are, basically, but I want it to be official. A spoken pact between us." Magnus rambles, Alec hanging on to every word.  
  
        "That... I-- Don't you--"  
  
        "It's a simple yes or no, darling." Magnus adds in a coaxing manner, interrupting Alec's stutters.  
  
        Alec feels like he's been hit by an  _Incarcerous_  charm, binding him from being able to breathe. He can only manage to nod before Magnus has to catch him from falling, his knees giving out.  
  
        "Alexander, are you alright?"  
  
        Alec lets out a strangled noise, letting Magnus sit themselves down on a nearby bench.  
  
        "Alexander, what's going on? Are you okay?"  
  
        "I--" Alec puts one hand over his chest, the other clasping Magnus'. "Panic attack."  
  
        "Breathe, darling. Please, breathe. I didn't mean to scare you. We can be friends that kiss every now and then, we don't need to be serious. Not serious."  
  
        A Gryffindor in the fifth year stops, looking at Magnus with question. "Yeah?"  
  
        "Never your mind, Potter."  
  
        The other only frowns, looking at Alec. "Is Lightwood okay? What did you do?"  
  
        "I'm not gonna repeat myself, Potter. Now scurry." Magnus waves his hand, his other still wrapped in Alec's.  
  
        "Mags... Mags, I'm okay."  
  
        "Alexander, do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Magnus presses his lips against Alec's forehead.  
  
        "No, no. I'm fine. Can we-- I need air. Can we go out?"  
  
        "Yes, of course. Up we go." Magnus replies, lifting him and Alec up.  
  
        They're quiet until they reach the outskirts of the castle near the lake. Alec finds it easier to breathe, the air clearer.  
  
        "I'm sorry for that." Alec sighs. "You caught me off guard."  
  
        "What was that? You froze up, like you were about to pass out." Magnus intertwines his fingers with Alec.  
  
        There are groups of students by the lake and Alec can't bring himself to be around other people. They find themselves by the Whomping Willow, watching the way it flicks birds off of it and whacks anything else away from interrupting its cranky glory.  
  
        "I wanna be your boyfriend, though. I... I would like that." Alec finds himself whispering these words with anxiety backing them.  
  
        And Alec will never forget the way Magnus' smile pierced his every being with happiness, the Slytherin pulling Alec in for a loving embraced.  
  
        Alec breathes in, Magnus' strange cologne filling his nose. He grips Magnus' robes as if he'll lose the Slytherin forever.  
  
        "You're very cuddly, you know that?" Magnus tickles his boyfriend's side.  
  
        Alec frowns, flicking his hand away.  
  
        "I wish you wouldn't frown so much. We wouldn't want you ruining your beautiful face with wrinkles."  
  
        As they walk up the grass hill, the couple is approached by James and his friends.  
  
        "You okay, Alec?"  
  
        Alec watches Magnus roll his eyes. "Seriously, Potter? You went and got your bodyguards?"  
  
        "Come off it, Bane. I wasn't talking to you."  
  
        "Being a Potter doesn't make you anything special." Magnus coolly.  
  
        Alec squeezes Magnus' hand. "Mags, stop."  
  
        "A Slytherin, Alec? I could've seen a Ravenclaw, maybe, but a Slytherin? And of all the snakes, you chose Bane? I expected more from you."  
  
        "James, you have no say in my love life and, yes, I chose  _Bane_." Alec replies, trying desperately to defuse his old friend's anger. "I didn't have a say when you brought the half-vampire to the New Year's party and she almost  _bit me_."  
  
        James' bravado drops and he whines childishly. "You promised you would never bring that up. If my parents find out, they'll never let me live it down."  
  
        His friends start laughing, the blond one of them letting out, "I can't wait to tell Al."  
  
        "No!" James cries. "He'll tell Mum and Mum'll make sure I'll never see the light of day again."  
  
        Magnus, looking more than confused, only watches on as the three begin to argue.  
  
        "I'll tell Uncle George you stole his new fireworks last time we visited." James threatens the blond.  
  
        "James, leave Louis alone. It's not his fault you have bad taste in girls." The third, a bright redhead, mediates.  
  
        "Who  _are_  you guys?" Magnus crosses his arms and lets his hand rip from Alec's.  
  
        "Mags, let's go. I'll deal with them later."  
  
        Alec follows Magnus' retreating figure towards the castle.  
  
        "You're close with the Potters?" Magnus asks accusingly, maintaining the foot of distance between them. "They're like dirty zoo animals."  
  
        "James likes to pretend he's as brave and outgoing as his father and his two namesakes, but he isn't. And Louis is part Veela and part demon, according to Jace and James, but Hugo's the brains of the three. Always been a good kid."  
  
        Magnus nods, now giving in to Alec and taking his hand. "So, to summarize, Isabelle is overbearing, Jace is arrogant and not too bright, Max is the cutest genius I've ever met, James Sirius Potter is not as tough as he wishes, Louis is part Veela and part Weasley, while Hugo is part Weasley and part genius."  
  
        "You catch on really quick. You'd love our holiday gatherings."

 


	2. it takes someone to come around

        The thing is, Alec doesn't like Quidditch. He watches every single match, but he doesn't like it. His brother plays for Gryffindor, so Alec's obligated to pretend to care about the sport. He has to pretend even  _more_  when he found out that Magnus is the captain of the Slytherin team.  
  
        He also has to pretend his heart doesn't lurch, as if on the brink of a heart attack, when he watches Magnus catch the game-ending Snitch, inadvertently falling from his broom at a height of at least twenty feet. And Alec is helpless in watching his boyfriend fall all way down to the grass below, gasps and screams breaking out throughout the grounds. But none louder than Alec himself.  
  
        "Mr. Lightwood, you absolutely  _cannot_  be here right now."  
  
        "Madam Pomfrey, please, he's my boyfriend."  
  
        The older woman stares at him sympathetically. "Alexander, you don't want to be here when I start the healing process. He will be in a world of pain."  
  
        "I-- Just, can you... Can I see him later?"  
  
        "I cannot promise he'll be awake, but you can see him later." She promises, sliding the curtain closed.  
  
        Alec is forcefully dragged from the Hospital Wing by Isabelle and Jace, letting out a strangled noise when he hears Magnus' sobs of pain. All eyes are on them when they reach the Great Hall, everyone wondering about the Slytherin's captain.  
  
        "He's gonna be okay, big brother."  
  
        Alec leans away from his sister's touch. "Just... Don't touch me, right now."  
  
        "Alec, it's Magnus' fault he's in the Hospital Wing. Stop acting like--"  
  
        "Jace, I will hex you right here, right now, if you don't  _shut up_." Alec threatens, wand already pointed Jace's way.  
  
        His brother looks ready to retort, but no sound comes from his mouth.  
  
        "Smart choice."  
  
        Alec barely eats any of the food scattered on the table, only picking at his potato salad. But when the owls come flowing in with packages and letters and one is carefully laid in front of Alec, his mood becomes a whole lot better when he sees it's from Magnus' owl, Church.  
  
        Izzy makes an enthusiastic noise, clearly trying to lighten the mood. "Magnus must've sent it this morning! That's so cute."  
  
        Alec peels the brown paper back from around the medium-sized (Clary later compares it to a Muggle laptop) box, revealing a wooden box with Alec's name engraved on the top in Magnus' handwriting. He unlocks the box, noticing a variety of potions in little tubes. They have small tags, naming them all. "Amortentia, Felix Felicis, Memory potion, Calming Draught, Poison Antidote, Veritaserum, Girding potion, Invisibility potion.  _Wow_ , I wonder where he got all of these."  
  
        "He's a Slytherin. Slughorn probably gave them to him." Jace says accusingly, earning another glare from Alec. "Stop acting like you're actually gonna do something about--"  
  
        " _Silencio_." With the point of his wand, his brother is forced into silence. "I'm done with you guys."  
  
        He spends some time on a bench in the courtyard, going over the potions and the little note he found once he sat down.  
  
        _Alexander,  
  
        I hope you never need to use these, but I'm giving them to you, just in case.  
        I trust that you'll keep them safe and well away from your siblings.  
  
        Yours forever,  
        Magnus_  
  
        "Alec."  
  
        Alec looks up, smiling somberly at his fellow Gryffindor.  
  
        "I couldn't make it to the match, but I heard what happened." Lydia sits next to him, adjusting her robes.  
  
        "I don't-- I  _can't_  talk about that."  
  
        Lydia rubs his back. "It's okay, you don't have to. I was just on my way to meet with your sister and I saw you."  
  
        Alec raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
        "Platonically. I'm meeting her platonically." Lydia insists, but Alec knows better. Isabelle's got her hooked.  
  
        "Right. And I'm the reincarnation of Lord Voldemort." Alec replies, sarcasm oozing from his tone.  
  
        "Be careful, Alec, Magnus is rubbing off on you." She leans over, kissing his forehead.  
  
        With that, she stands. "I'll see you later."  
  
        "Bye." He gets out, shaking his head at her retreating figure.  
  
        Alec continues to play with Magnus' note, running his fingers over the words ' _Yours forever_ '.  
  
        Once time passes and the clock rings three o'clock, Alec hurries to the Hospital Wing, the wooden box tucked under his robes. Madam Pomfrey is tending to others, Magnus laying on his bed with a relieved look on his sleeping face.  
  
        "Magnus." Alec puts his hand in one of Magnus', the other fixing his boyfriend's blanket. "Mags, thank you for the potions. Maybe when you wake up you can tell me where you got these."  
  
        "Mr. Lightwood," Madam Pomfrey addresses gently. "Mr. Bane has a severe concussion from his accident, along with several broken bones. He's resting and really needs the rest."  
  
        "Can I... Can I sit with him? Please?"  
  
        "Yes, dear. Just be very gentle if he wakes up." She instructs, walking about to check on other students.  
  
        Alec places his box from the boy on the bedside table. He takes Magnus' hand again and presses a gentle kiss to the skin. "You're an idiot. Why would you risk your safety by standing on your broom like that? I wanna be your boyfriend for a while so you need to stay alive in order for me to achieve that wish. I mean, I know you're gonna live, but I'm really scared. I don't know what to do with all the feelings I have for you, so you really need to wake up so I can kiss you and tell you I love you. Cause I do. I seriously love you and your stupid Slytherin self.  
  
        "Four months isn't long, but it's definitely enough time for me to realize that we should've been together since my first year, and I blame you for not noticing me sooner. We should've been together for years cause it feels like it's been that long. I seriously hate you for not noticing me sooner. I mean, I could've noticed you, but we both know I would've never talked to you first the way you did months ago. And what was that? The first thing you ever said to me was about my sex life. I mean, come  _on_ , Mags."  
  
        Alec squeezes Magnus' limp hand. It's moments later that Alec realizes that Magnus is trying to squeeze back.  Frailly, but enough for Alec to notice. "Magnus? Mags? Babe, open your eyes."  
  
        He watches Magnus closely as he peers one eye open to the world again. Alec lets out a sigh of relief and leans over, placing a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Hey, you."  
  
        "Alexa--" Magnus cuts himself off with a groan.  
  
        "Don't talk, don't talk. You have a lot of broken stuff inside of you, it's too hard for you to speak."  
  
        Magnus whines. "But--"  
  
        "No 'buts'." Alec shushes. "Are you thirsty? I know how you love pumpkin juice with Firewhiskey, so I brought a flask of that down with me this morning to celebrate your win. You want it now?"  
  
        Magnus grins, nodding weakly.  
  
        "Great. I swear McGonagall could sense it on me when I spoke to her before your match." He babbles, handing the flask over. "You really scared me, Mags. You body crumpled and I couldn't get down fast enough to help you and you were screaming out in pain and--"  
  
        "Alexander." Magnus rasps, silencing the man as he sips on the mix of alcohol and juice from the flask.  
  
        Alec raises his head from his hands.  
  
        "There's--" He coughs violently. "No way--" Again. "You can get--" Again. "Rid of me."  
  
        "I love you." Alec blurts before he can process it. "And I  _felt_  it when I saw you there, smiling and happy to be in the air. But I  _knew_  it when I saw your smile fade and your body crumpled in pain when you hit the ground."  
  
        Tear well up in Magnus' eyes and Alec instantly regrets his words. "No, don't cry. Please, don't cry, Magnus. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
        "My side-- It's hurts, Alec." Magnus wheezes, voice struggling to get out those raspy words.  
  
        Alec's eyes widen. "Madam Pomfrey! Something's wrong with Magnus! Help!"  
  
        The older woman rushes over, wand in hand. "What happened?"  
  
        "I was just talking then he started crying! He's in pain, you have to help him." Alec paces erratically as Madam Pomfrey waves her wand over Magnus crumpling body, assessing the problem.  
  
        "Internal bleeding." Madam states, turning her head towards Alec. "Your visiting hours are over, Mr. Lightwood. Go, I need to take care of Mr. Bane."  
  
        Alec gathers his box from Magnus and his flask, leaning over Magnus to look into his pain staked eyes. "I love you."  
  
        He grabs Alec's hand, nodding at him. Alec wants to hope that's his reciprocation, but he can't be sure as he leaves the Wing with a heavy heart. But, in hindsight, he should've realized that alcohol should be the last thing Magnus should allow into his body.  
  
        He doesn't notice his uneven breaths until he gets to the common room and his sister finds him wheezing.  
  
        "Alec, what happened?" She moves them towards a red cushion couch. "Breathe, brother, please."  
  
        "Magnus-- He's--" Alec lets out a choked cry. "He's bleeding from the inside-- From the inside, out. I can't do anything, Iz."  
  
        All his sister can do is rub his back until Alec calms down.  
  
****  
  
        Mondays are Alec's favorite days, despite contrary opinions. He has a free period right after lunch, which gives him two hours to spend in the Hospital Wing with his boyfriend.  
  
        "Magnus." Alec doesn't want to wake the Slytherin, but he has to. "Babe, it's me."  
  
        The cat-like man opens his bleary eyes up at Alec, a small smile making its way onto the sickly fellows face. "Alexander."  
  
        "How're you feeling?"  
  
        Magnus pulls Alec's hand into his. "Better. Madam Pomfrey is quite the healer."  
  
        "You can talk better." Alec observes. "That's good."  
  
        "She says I'm fixed, but still heavily bruised. And I'm having the worst migraines."  
  
        Alec frowns.  
  
        "Hey, don't make that face. I don't like it when you're upset."  
  
        "And I don't like it when you're in pain." Alec retorts, bringing his chair closer to Magnus' bed.  
  
        "Well, don't--" Magnus tries to sit up, but fails. Alec helps him, getting the elder to sit straight against his pile of pillows. "Thank you, Alexander."  
  
        Alec runs a tentative hand through Magnus' untidy hair. He can't hold back his urge. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
        "You should know by now that you don't have to ask." Magnus muses, bridging the gap between the two.  
  
        It's soft and lingering, Alec only wanting to convey his feelings without words. It's Magnus who opens his mouth, inviting Alec in. Their tongues meet, Magnus humming with approval.  
  
        "That was... Something." Alec breathes after they pull away for air.  
  
        "Oh, most definitely." Magnus caresses his boy's cheek.  
  
        He then mumbles, "Love you."  
  
        Alec's heart melts.  
  
        "So much." Magnus adds, staring deep into Alec's eyes.  
  
        "I love you, too."  
  
        Moments later, two sets of footsteps approach Magnus and Alec in the Wing.  
  
        "We brought you sweets, but it looks like you already have a sweet piece of ass." The dark-skinned girl smirks, eliciting a gag from the other boy with her.  
  
        "Please leave." Magnus groans.  
  
        Catarina glares. "You've been hiding him from us for months. He doesn't even know our names."  
  
        "Catarina Loss. Seventh year Slytherin. My mom works with your father. She likes you."  
  
        All three Slytherin's stare at Alec in awe. He only looks to Magnus for approval, Alec intertwining their fingers.  
  
        "That was scary." Catarina comments. "My dad's never mentioned you."  
  
        Alec shrugs. "He's probably just not as talkative as my mother."          
  
        Magnus grins up at Alec.  
  
        "Gryffindors." Ragnor mutters for no apparent reason.  
  
        "You're jealous." Catarina and Magnus sing song.  
  
        "Whatever."  
  
        Alec grins, recognizing him. "Wait, I know you. You're the guy that hit on my brother last year. Yeah, he said he was flattered, but supremely uncomfortable."  
  
        Ragnor's cheeks heat up under his friends scrutiny, their laughter echoing among the walls.  
  
        "I forgot you're Jace's brother." Cat rings out, amusement in her tone. "Tell us more about how he felt about Ragnor."  
  
        Endeared, Alec does as she requests. "He went on about it during lunch. He was worried he gave the impression that he was gay after that. Kept asking me if he looked gay. It was irritating."  
  
        "That sounds like prime entertainment, darling."  
  
****  
  
        Magnus is released from Madam Pomfrey's care on Friday. He throws one of his famous parties to celebrate being out and healed in the Room of Requirement.  
  
        "I'm not being a good host." Magnus pants into Alec's mouth, groping the Gryffindor's ass like his life depends on it. "People will be wondering where I am."  
  
        "Fuck them." Alec roughly unbuttons Magnus' shirt, throwing it somewhere out of sight once he gets it off.  
  
        "Alexander, slow down. Let's talk about this." Or, in other words:  _Alec, you're drunk and I'm worried about your lowered inhibitions._  
  
        Alec groans. "I don't want to talk."  
  
        "The alcohol's clouding your judgement."  
  
        "My dick would say otherwise." Alec forces Magnus' hand down onto his hard on.  
  
        Magnus doesn't pull away as Alec thought he would, though. Alec's knees go weak as his boyfriend rubs him through his jeans.  
  
        "Look, Alexander, our first time is most definitely not gonna happen in a closet." Magnus ignores Alec's breathy groan. "So, we're going up to your common room so you can fuck me there."  
  
        And after a few awkward exchanges with a few other students, Alec manages to make it back to his common room with Magnus trailing behind.  
  
        "Padfoot."  
  
        The portrait swings open for the couple, the Fat Lady giving them a disgusted look. They hurry up to Alec's bed, the couple feeling lucky that the rest of Alec's roommates are at Magnus' party.  
  
        "Your beds are so much more comfortable." Magnus breathes, cuddling into the fluffy duvet.  
  
        Alec chuckles, smile loopy. "You can move in, if you want."  
  
        "Maybe I will." Magnus lets Alec cuddle into his side.  
  
        "I'm too tired to fuck." Alec whispers, almost regretful.  
  
        Magnus smiles tiredly. "Me, too. Next time, darling. Next time."  
  
        Next time comes after dinner on Wednesday. Magnus snags Alec from his siblings and they run up to a ward closed off by the teachers. Magnus pushes Alec into a dusty, but empty classroom, very aggressively latching his lips to Alec's neck.  
  
        "You're not allowed to eat whipped cream like that and expect me not to go crazy." Magnus mutters against his boyfriend's skin after being questioned about his grisly behavior.  
  
        "I have to finish my homework, Mags." Alec groans as Magnus undoes his shirt, exposing his bare chest.  
  
        Magnus then huffs, quickly undoing Alec's pants. "Let me have my fun. I'll make this quick."  
  
        "That's embarras-- Oh,  _Magnus_." Alec moans, fingers pushing through Magnus' hair.  
  
        Their lips meet, Alec moaning into Magnus mouth as he springs Alec's cock free from its confines. Magnus' free hand caressing his boyfriend's cheek as his other hand works Alec's cock.  
  
        Magnus feels Alec slip his hand into Magnus' loose fitted pant, hand gripping his cock with desperate tugs. " _Alexander_ , fuck."  
  
        They stand there against the desk, moaning into each other's mouth through sloppy kisses and sloppy touches. And when they come, Alec is first to throw his head back, Magnus mouthing against the exposed span of neck as he comes as well.  
  
        "Love you." Alec breathes, voice shaky with the aftershock of his orgasm.  
  
        Magnus' head is rested against Alec's heaving chest, his voice just as worn. "I love you, too, Alexander."  
  
        The Slytherin runs a finger lazily up the string of cum on his boyfriend's stomach, sticking the finger in his mouth. "Not bad."  
  
        "That's simultaneously hot and disgusting."  
  
        Magnus brings his wand from his pocket, magically wiping his boyfriend's chest with a cleaning charm he picked up on from Slughorn.  
  
        "Okay, big boy, let's get you to your common room." Magnus tucks Alec's dick away, Alec staring down at him in awe.  
  
        "You're so weird."  
  
        Magnus grins up at Alec, taking his hand. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, darling."  
  
        The exchange banter all the way up to the portrait, Magnus bidding Alec goodnight.  
  
        "Why can't you stay?"  
  
        Magnus brings his hands to rest on Alec's neck. "I have to do homework as well, Alexander."  
  
        "We can do it together, make a date of it. Then you can sleep up here with me." Alec offers, playing with the hem of Magnus' Slytherin sweater.  
  
        "Why are you so needy, darling?"  
  
        The worry in his tone brings Alec to roll his eyes. "I just want to be with you."  
  
        Magnus leaves him with a kiss. "Goodnight, Alexander."  
  
        "I love you, you idiot." Alec calls, watching him make his way down the stairs.  
  
        Magnus grins over his shoulder, waving his painted nails at him. "But I love you more."  
  
        "Are you planning on coming in anytime soon?" The Fat Lady huffs, crossing her arms.  
  
        Alec sighs with a roll of his eyes. "Padfoot."  
  
****  
  
        Clary and Simon are good people. They're nice and love with more passion than anyone Alec's ever seen. And that's probably why he didn't welcome them with open arms when they started hanging out with him and his siblings in Alec's third year. But then it made sense three weeks later when Jace and Clary announced their relationship.  
  
        "That last one was for your mother, Bane."  
  
        Magnus and Jace square up with their wands, both boy sporting daring glares.  
  
        "This next one's for your sister!"  
  
        "My sister died six months ago, jackass."  
  
        The group of friends fall silent.  
  
        Jace's facade drops. "No way. I didn't know."  
  
        "She's not dead, you idiot."  
  
        Their friends howl with laughter as Jace tries to will his flush to disappear. Magnus takes his chance to...  
  
        " _Expelliarmus!_ " Jace's wand is cast from his hand, hitting Simon in the face. "Sorry, Seamus."  
  
        "Seriously? Seamus? You're not even trying anymore." Simon complains, head on Izzy's shoulder.  
  
        " _Accio_  wand." Jace's wand falls right into Magnus' hand. "Are you done playing soldier, Jace?"  
  
        "What he means is, are you done getting your ass kicked?" Clary translates, a smug grin on her face. "I'm not complaining, though. Magnus, keep going, babes."  
  
        Jace glares in his girlfriend's direction. "Shut up, babe."  
  
        "What did you just say to me?"  
  
        "I said, you're beautiful and I love you!"  
  
        Clary squints her eyes at him suspiciously.  
  
        Alec laughs along with his friends, meeting the gaze of his boyfriend.  
  
        "Alexander, would you like to be my next test subject?" He saunters over, holding out a hand for Alec.  
  
        Alec takes it, heaving himself up from the ground. "I don't know about this."  
  
        "Alec could give you a run for your galleons, Magnus." Jace snatches his wand from the older boy. "He's stronger than anyone in his year."  
  
        "Oh?" Magnus raises an eyebrows. "You failed to tell me that, darling."  
  
        Alec shrugs. "It's whatever."  
  
        " _Flipen_ \--"  
  
        " _Finite_   _Incantatum_!"  
  
        The sparks from Magnus' wand disappear.  
  
        "Good one, Alexander.  _Obscuro_!"  
  
        " _Protego_!" The spell bounces back, hitting Magnus.  
  
        The force of the spell has Magnus falling back, landing on his butt with a thud.  
  
        Alec immediately runs over, kneeling next to his boyfriend. "Mags, are you okay?"  
  
        Magnus rips the blindfold from his face, grinning as he stares up at Alec. "You're defense is strong."  
  
        Isabelle, as a proud sister, yells, "You should see our hand-to-hand combat!"  
  
        Magnus raises an eyebrow. "What have you been holding back from me?"  
  
        "It's nothing important." Alec shrugs.  
  
        "Being a strong wizard is an achievement others rarely accomplish. It's something to be proud of."  
  
        "Then why do you prefer to be called a warlock?"  
  
        Their position shifts; Alec moving from a kneel down to a sit by Magnus on the grass.  
  
        " _Warlock_  is a very old term used to describe a wizard as a title to a particular skill or achievement." Magnus explains, lightly running a hand through Alec's hair. "I possess a skill that most of the wizarding community would struggle with and I can do it with ease."  
  
        "Becoming a kitty cat." Alec pinches Magnus' cheek.  
  
        His boyfriend slaps his hand away, pulling on Alec's hair that elicits a gasp from the Gryffindor. They stare at each other for a while, Magnus slowly releasing Alec hair.  
  
        "You have a hair kink?"  
  
        Alec avoids eye contact.  
  
        Magnus forces Alec to look at him, pulling Alec's jaw with his fingers. "We'll explore that later, hm?"


	3. he's the tear in my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to inform you that at this point, the boys have been together for six months. Carry on... *whispers* My wayward son.

        Alec never wanted to see Magnus being treated in the Hospital Wing again, but, upon an unfortunate series of events, saw that dream dashed and divided like a million stars in the night sky.  
  
        "You didn't know, darling. It's most certainly not your fault."  
  
        "But I should've figured it was you and not the  _demon_   _cat_."  
  
        "I don't think the first year would want to hear you talking about her feline like that."  
  
        "The cat nearly bit my ear off." Alec argues.  
  
        "At least now I know you're one to hold a grudge."  
  
        " _Magnus_."  
  
        "Yes, right. I know you feel guilty about this, but it's undeserved."  
  
        Alec surveys the scar running along Magnus' newly arm. "I'm sorry."  
  
        "Well, next time I try to give you cat cuddles in your sleep, I'll warn you ahead of time." Magus promises, reaching out for his sorrowful Gryffindor.  
  
        "You were so soft, too." Alec whines, taking the other's hand. "Like a fluffy cloud."  
  
        "I take pride in my fur coat."  
  
        "Is that an innuendo?"  
  
        "I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about, Alexander."  
  
        Alec reminds himself that night, while he's in his bed alone and Magnus is in the Hospital Wing, to never freak out when he's getting free cuddles from a fluffy kitty in the middle of the night.  
  
****  
  
        Magnus has been peculiarly distant lately. And at first Alec thinks it's the result of his N.E.W.T's being right around the corner, but then he remembers that Magnus is sure to pass all of his courses with flying colors.  
  
        "I'm a High Warlock, grades are nothing to worry about." Magnus presses his lips against Alec's neck as they cuddle on the grass.  
  
        Alec distances himself from the elder. "Are you... Are you cheating on me?"  
  
        Magnus stops his advancements against Alec's neck. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood. What have I done to give you that impression?"  
  
        "You've been all secretive and even Catarina and Ragnor won't talk to me and they love me! Well, I thought they loved me." Alec murmurs the last part to himself.  
  
        Magnus sits up, bringing Alec with him. "I wanted to wait until our date in the Tower this weekend, but I guess you're forcing my hand."  
  
        Alec only stares at him with confusion, a sad frown prominent on his face. "Magnus, what are--"  
  
        Magnus pulls a small box from underneath his robes. "I've been carrying this around with me since I bought it to remind me how lucky I am to have you."  
  
        Magnus hands the box over, Alec opening it cautiously as if it's all a joke.  
  
        "I'm leaving at the end of this month and I know we're going to travel together all of summer, but this ring is for you  _and_  Hogwarts. I want to promise you that one day we'll be married with kids, living on the Hogwarts campus fulfilling our dreams of teaching the next generations of wizards and witches. And maybe even a few warlocks."  
  
        "Magnus," Alec chokes as Magnus slides the band onto Alec's ring finger. "I--"  
  
        "I love you. I love you so much that there's a tear in my heart every time we're apart."  
  
        Alec smiles, eyes watery. "God, you idiot. I thought you were cheating on me for a week now!"  
  
        Alec crushes himself against Magnus, his hands gripping the back of Magnus' robes.  
  
        Magnus pets his beloved's hair with a smile, "I would never. Absolutely never."  
  
****  
  
        The ring is silver with yellow gems wrapping around it. Alec plays with it constantly, inadvertently gaining the attention of his friends and family.  
  
        Catarina and Ragnor already knew, but that doesn't stop them from being in awe of the couple.  
  
        "I didn't think he'd actually follow through." Ragnor confesses, holding Alec's hand up to examine the ring. "Good choice in ring, my friend."  
  
        Catarina is grinning helplessly, stare fixed on Alec's unwavering smile. "I helped pick it out, you know."  
  
        "It's perfect." Alec's grin is just as strong as hers.  
  
        Magnus is wrapped around Alec, arms hugging his waist and head resting on Alec's shoulder. "Catarina was the one who told me to have the yellow Sapphires engraved in the silver."  
  
        "It reminds me of your eyes."  
  
        "Exactly." Magnus affirms, raising his hand. "And my ring has blue gems because they remind me of yours."  
  
        "All this fluff is making me sick."  
  
        "Be a dear and shut up, Ragnor."  
  
        Of course the Slytherin doesn't listen to his friend, but that most certainly doesn't stop Alec and Magnus from locking lips.  
  
        Clary is the first of their friend group to notice the rings, but only the one on Magnus' hand because Alec isn't around when she realizes what it is.  
  
        "So, they're promise rings?"  
  
        Magnus nods, waving his hand over a sheet of paper and watching it hover quietly after doing so. "Yes, biscuit."  
  
        "That's amazing, Mags. I'm so happy for you."  
  
        Magnus beams at his friend. "Thank you. I made the right choice."  
  
        "I mean, he's a bit--"  
  
        "Choose your next words wisely." Magnus eyes her seriously before the two begin laughing.  
  
        Later that night, Alec is cornered in the common room by his siblings while Magnus is up in their room changing. He's helpless as his brothers pin him down, Isabelle going straight for his hand and lifting it to her face.  
  
        "Clary wasn't lying!"  
  
        Clary breaks her focus away from her sketchbook, glaring at the other Gryffindor. "Of course I wasn't lying!"  
  
        "It's so pretty." Izzy squeals, the rest of the siblings trying to catch a glimpse of the ring.  
  
        "I'm gone for less than five minutes and my boyfriend's being accosted."  
  
        All heads turn to Magnus and his silk pajamas. He raises an eyebrow at their silence. They quickly lay off Alec, letting the Slytherin sit in his lap.  
  
        "I'm gonna guess a certain redhead couldn't keep her mouth shut?"  
  
        Alec sends an evil look her way. "Apparently not."  
  
        "Well, it was bound to get out anyway." Clary argues, rolling her eyes.  
  
        As Magnus and Clary exchange retorts, Alec watches his sister follow a certain blonde up to the girls' dormitories and smiles knowingly.  
  
        "Alec's getting married?" The youngest Lightwood asks, bringing Alec back to his surroundings. "Can I be the flower girl?"  
  
        Now it's Magnus' turn to beam down at him. "Of course you can, my little cabbage, but we're not getting married."  
  
        "What? But the rings--"  
  
        "They're promise rings." Magnus beckons Max closer, the little one scooting closer to them on the couch. "Promise rings are self-explanatory. These rings are a promise that Alec and I will always come back to each other. It's a promise that one day we'll be married and have a family of our own."  
  
        Max stares down at Magnus' ring in wonder. "Wow."  
  
        Alec hugs Magnus' waist, murmuring, "You're gonna be a great father one day."  
  
        Simon is the last to find out about the rings (unsurprisingly so).  
  
        "Who invited the Hufflepuff?" Alec gripes as they all sit around a table in  _The Three Broomsticks_.  
  
        "Seriously?" Simon replies, frowning. "I congratulate you on the rings and I'm still treated like a lost, dirty puppy."  
  
        The rest of the group laughs and, if Alec smiles fondly at Simon's reaction, only Magnus sees it with a grin on his own face.  
  
****  
  
        The last week of classes before finals is hectic for all students. Alec is bustling around like a chicken without a head, leaving Magnus to comfort him as best he can.  
  
        "How are you  _not_  freaking out?"  
  
        Magnus shrugs. "I've already been assured a teaching job here after I travel the world for a couple of years. McGonagall informed me that Slughorn is to retire again soon."  
  
        "What if I can't swing that kind of job?"  
  
        "Alexander, rest assured that you're going to get a job here. Even if you don't, I refuse to work here without you, so don't you worry."  
  
        "I'm not gonna make you give up your dream job just because I won't get mine."  
  
        Magnus pulls Alec against his chest, running his fingers through his hair. "Listen to me. We promised to be together until the end and I won't allow us to be broken up because of a job."  
  
        "I'm just scared."  
  
        "I know you are, but there's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
        And Magnus really knows how to outdo himself. After his last N.E.W.T., the sky explodes with fireworks and flares right outside of the castle. The whole school is watching with smiles on their faces when they see Magnus' face beaming in the sky in reds, greens, and blues.  
  
        Most are sad to see the Slytherin leave Hogwarts because there will no longer be the famous  _Magnus Bane Parties_ , but others will miss him simply because he brought a happy air to Hogwarts that no one could replace.  
  
        Alec even saw Headmistress McGonagall say her goodbyes to Magnus before they left for the train.  
  
        "This isn't the end." Magnus promises all of his friends as they cram into one compartment. "Also, I would like to note that this compartment wasn't made for ten people to fit."  
  
        There's a wave of agreements as everyone adjusts to fit as comfortably as possible. Isabelle's in Lydia's lap in the corner, Alec and Magnus on the other side with Magnus in Alec's lap. Simon is on the floor against the window while Max is squished between Alec and Jace, who has Clary in his lap. Ragnor and Catarina are squished next to Izzy and Lydia, but they're complaining less than Magnus expected.  
  
        "I say we all discuss our summer plans." Magnus suggests to lighten the somber mood.  
  
        "Well, we're meeting at your place for a graduation party next week. But other than that, I'm gonna be traveling back and forth between the States and London to help our parents with their business." Jace says.  
  
        "I'll be going to New York to visit my mom and her fiancée, Luke. Hopefully, me and Goldie Locks can meet in the middle." Clary pokes her boyfriend's cheek.  
  
        Max is next to speak. "Me and Izzy are going to New York, too! Maybe we can all meet in the middle!"  
  
        Clary gives Max a gentle pat on the need, agreeing to do so.  
  
        Catarina speaks next on behalf of herself and Ragnor. "Well, Ragnor and I are traveling to Peru with the lovely Alec and Magnus. From there, we're gonna move into London for our jobs at the Ministry."  
  
        The whole group cheers for them.  
  
        "I can't believe you two actually got in!" Alec grins.  
  
        "Thanks for the faith." Ragnor speaks wryly, voice having a tint of amusement. "I'm gonna be an Auror."  
  
        "And I'm gonna be working in the Muggle Liaison Office." Catarina states proudly.  
  
        Magnus beams at his friends, cutting Simon off with his congratulations. "I'm so happy for you two."  
  
        "Am I seriously gonna be ignored again?"  
  
        "Shush, Shaun, the adults are having a conversation."  
  
        "I'm gonna miss you, too, Magnus."  
  
****  
  
        September comes rolling around in the blink of an eye. Magnus and Alec had parted ways two week prior to Alec having to return to Hogwarts and Alec is feeling lonely despite having all of his close friends with him.  
  
        On the first day of school at lunch, Alec receives a postcard from his dearly beloved.  
  
        "Look at them." Alec grins at the moving picture, watching the three friends argue for a couple of seconds before facing the camera with smiles.  
  
        "Those lucky bastards." Jace gripes. "We're stuck here and they're--"  
  
        Explosions and crackles of fireworks just outside of the castle ring throughout the Great Hall and all attention is on Headmistress McGonagall to see her reaction. She stands with concern, looking out the high windows. She hasn't drawn her wand and there's a ghost of a smile on her thin lips.  
  
        "Only one person plays with fireworks like that." Izzy stares down the isle to the Hall entrance. "Alec, check the date on that postcard."  
  
        Alec flips it. "Two days ago."  
  
        Izzy's voice drops down to a whisper, "I think Magnus is here for a visit."  
  
        Moments later, a man in the most glittery clothing comes bounding down the middle isle with a grin on his face.  
  
        "I've come to inquire about a certain Gryffindor, Headmistress McGonagall."


End file.
